Wigger Walruse
Wigger Walruse 1: Straight Girls From Earth Wigger Walruse 2: Lloyd's Shit (would link to http://40.media.tumblr.com/66a2bbe1925daad64333143c97552671/tumblr_nkrttykY6S1u76s22o2_250.png Wigger Walruse 3: Asshat Alemas Wigger Walruse 4: No U, FartressOfNight Wigger Walruse 5: Migger Mishkaiel Wigger Walruse 6: Thombais Wigger Walruse 7: Kill Krappy Kunts Wigger Walruse 8: Lunaicunt Wigger Walruse 9: Salad Baby Wigger Walruse 10: AmazingSnakefucker Wigger Walruse 11: MasterShittalott Wigger Walruse 12: Madcrapmaximus Wigger Walruse 13: Craplers Wigger Walruse 14: ItsCraptiid Wigger Walruse 15: Nart L. Crapikal Wigger Walruse 16: Alemahshit Wigger Walruse 17: Riopuu Wigger Walruse 18: Shitrocks Wigger Walruse 19: Lunaicrap Wigger Walruse 20: Krapydle Wigger Walruse 21: Le Gay Panama Wigger Walruse 22: Gaysie Wigger Walruse 23: Gaydle Wigger Walruse 24: LeGaySuperBowser Wigger Walruse 25: MO of Ninjagay Wigger Walruse 26: Gayggles Wigger Walruse 27: Gdude Wigger Walruse 28: Edward Niggay Wigger Walruse 29: WorldGaycer Wigger Walruse 30: Chipigay Wigger Walruse 31: Nightfuck695 Wigger Walruse 32: I'mDickergent Wigger Walruse 33: Luke McCocker Wigger Walruse 34: Obi the LEGO Fucker Wigger Walruse 35: London Dickless Corvair Wigger Walruse 36: Jr Dick Wigger Walruse 37: Fifty Shades of Faglemas Wigger Walruse 38: Five Nights of Living in Your Mom's Basement Wigger Walruse 39: Fifty Shades of Gay Wigger Walruse 40: Ale's Extra Small Penis Wigger Walruse 41: Don't let him rape you, Tolk Wigger Walruse 42: Dank Dupes Wigger Walruse 43: "11/10 would touch myself" - Obi the LEGO Fan Wigger Walruse 44: Bring the PM whistle Wigger Walruse 45: Borgyeiuse Wigger Walruse 46: Vonpiss Wigger Walruse 47: Ana Cumstorm Wigger Walruse 48: Rappy is gay for the whale-mail mailman Sannse Wigger Walruse 49: FrodoLovesMeat Wigger Walruse 50: 50 Character Username Limits Wigger Walruse 51: WA fucked MKM with her jungle dolphin Wigger Walruse 52: Jizzy Wigger Walruse 53: The Virgin Mishy Wigger Walruse 54: Salad Fetishes Wigger Walruse 55: Bizzy in Bed Wigger Walruse 56: I farm cucumbers and bananas with my tractor Wigger Walruse 57: jdude's brick separator Wigger Walruse 58: Meiyylmboko Wigger Walruse 59: land dolphin Wigger Walruse 60: water dolphin Wigger Walruse 61: cum dolphin Wigger Walruse 62: Sperm Dolphins and Sperm Whales Wigger Walruse 63: Be patient i'm coming! Wigger Walruse 64: The real pollution problem is that our oceans are all sperm Wigger Walruse 65: Stop banning me because I'll get to number 69 Wigger Walruse 66: the more the stickier Wigger Walruse 67: all we need is two for a 69 Wigger Walruse 68: Make that one Wigger Walruse 69: your too short I can't lick your pussy Wigger Walruse 70: if u seek amy Wigger Walruse 71: I came first Wigger Walruse 72: Holy crap how did we already get 3 dupes past 69 Wigger Walruse 73: By 69ing with FrodoDespisesBacon Wigger Walruse 74: Dama isn't coming up with half of the recent names Wigger Walruse 75: So close to 100 Wigger Walruse 76: Aidsalair Wigger Walruse 77: Dama isn't coming Wigger Walruse 78: I wish we could go back to 69 so I could get to 69 with more ppl Wigger Walruse 79: Luke came Wigger Walruse 80: all over jdudes brick separator Wigger Walruse 81: let's go back to 69 for more 69 Wigger Walruse 82: *Dic's dic chokes Ava to death* Wigger Walruse 83: now can we all just get along and 69 together? Wigger Walruse 84: Klint And Nigma Have One Inch Penises Wigger Walruse 85: Shit8432 Wigger Walruse 86: JohnyisSamsKnightInShiningArmor